disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rated Cricket
"Rated Cricket" is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Instead of going to see Croblins 2 with the rest of his family, Cricket, thinking he's more mature than he seems, wants to see the adult romance flick, Kiss of Death. Plot The Greens head to the Cinema Galaxy to see Croblins 2 when Cricket catches the poster for Kiss of Death. Feeling that seeing a movie of its caliber will make him more mature, he begs Bill to allow him to see it, but he, Tilly and Gramma Alice shoot him down. As they enter the theater, Alice decides to scout for seats, while Tilly explores and Bill goes to get popcorn. Angered that he cannot see Kiss of Death, Cricket beats up a Croblins 2 cardboard stand that earns the respect of some local teenagers. The teens are going to see Kiss of Death and Cricket claims that he is going to see that movie too and joins them, only to be turned away for not having a ticket. Cricket then vows to sneak into the movie. When he almost gets caught he says shoot but it sounds a lot like something else causing a controversy throughout the community and parents to not let their kids watch Big City Greens. Alice manages to swindle a family out of their seats and claim them for herself. However, several kids begin to flock to her area and she tosses them away. She is finally stymied by a giant man who claims to be the #1 Croblins fan. As Bill goes to buy popcorn, he is amazed by the claim that it is the "best popcorn in the galaxy", but is disappointed with the flavor. He decides to take the time to teach the employee how to make authentic popcorn. Tilly passes by an employee giving out 3D glasses. Taking the advertisement's claim that it will take you to another dimension literally, Tilly begins searching her "new surroundings" and causes trouble wherever she goes. Bill's perfect popcorn enamors the vendor who states that he will follow his example by taking an hour to make a new batch. This angers the other patrons who chase Bill for his popcorn, but he is rescued by Tilly. Cricket manages to get into Kiss of Death, but realizes that the film is not an action-horror like he expected, but an over dramatic supernatural romance film, disgusting him and causing him to flee the theater in terror. The whole family makes it to the Croblins 2 theater, with Cricket scaring away the Croblins fan, and the family sits down to enjoy the movie with Cricket deciding that he does not need to grow up right away. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Scott Menville as Jace * Luke Lowe as Benny * Grey DeLisle as 3D Glasses Girl / Security Guard / Kiss of Death Actress * Phil LaMarr as Popcorn Vendor * Shane Houghton as #1 Croblins Fan / Dad Trivia * The movie theater features posters for a variety of fictional films that are based on real movies including: ** My Big Fat Funeral, which parodies the title My Big Fat Greek Wedding and even borrows the font. ** Henry Cauldron, which clearly parodies the Harry Potter film series. ** Croblins 2, which could be a parody of the animated film Trolls and its studio's habit of making a variety of sequels. ** Woah Mama! and Woah Mama Again!, which are clear parodies of Big Momma's House and Big Momma's House 2 and even feature a character on the posters that greatly resembles Martin Lawrence as his character from those films. ** Jiu Jitsu Dolphin could be a parody of The Karate Kid or the Kung Fu Panda film series ** Teeth is a reference to Jaws, but the shark featured in the poster is a hammerhead shark instead of a great white shark. ** Hot and Not features characters on the poster that reference Beauty and the Beast. ** Kiss of Death is made to resemble the film version of Ghost Rider, but as Cricket learns the film is made more in the vein of The Twilight Saga. * Alice trying to protect her seats from other patrons is similar to the Seinfeld episode "The Movie" where Elaine did something similar. * The generic family return in this episode, but the whole family has pink skin and the father is now voiced by Shane Houghton. *The plot of this episode is very similar to the episode Box Office Blitz from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. *There are actual works named Kiss of Death such as the horror movie from 1947. *'Moral:' Things aren't always what you expect them to be. External links * Rated Cricket on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes